Cafe
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Saat Sakura memasuki Cafe itu, seketika semua kenangan bermunculan satu persatu. Fanfic Special for Ami's Birthday!


**Cafe**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : AU, Ooc, typo, gaje, aneh, dan segala antek-anteknya.

Special Fanfic for Ami's Birthday! ^^

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _Jingga menyemburat kala sang mentari bersiap berganti shift dengan rembulan. Merah, jingga, ungu dan biru bergradasi dengan indah di langit yang tak tersaput awan mendung. Meski malam sudah semakin dekat, tapi hingar bingar di kota kecil ini tak pernah padam. Toko-toko di sisi jalan mulai menyalakan gemerlap cahayanya. Suara klakson mobil bersahutan di jalanan. Memekikkan telinga para pejalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar, termasuk gadis cantik dengan rambut musim semi-yang terus menghela napas lelah dari tadi._

 _Sakura, nama gadis itu. Tubuhnya semampai, kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya ayu walau perangainya sedikit 'garang', rambutnya senada dengan warna bunga Sakura membuatnya semakin cantik di mata para lelaki. Gadis itu memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari kantornya, sengaja ingin mampir ke sebuah toko roti yang tak jauh dari sana. Langkahnya pelan, ia menghela napas lelah karena pekerjaannya tadi sangat menguras tenaga. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya ia tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang._

 _Sakura menghela napas lagi. Mata emeraldnya melirik ke sekitar memperhatikan toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Satu persatu hingga matanya berhenti pada sebuah cafe sederhana di ujung jalan._

 _Langkah kaki berpentopel tiba-tiba terhenti. Langkah itu merubah haluan menuju cafe yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian sang gadis Haruno. Membuat Sakura tersenyum sedih. Ya cafe itu. Cafe yang menyimpan kenangan masa remajanya._

 _Mungkin ia akan mampir dulu ke sana. Sedikit bernostalgia, huh?_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Tak bergairah, tak bertenaga. Semangat menggebu yang biasa terpancar darinya seolah lenyap tak tersisa.

Sahabat pirang yang melihat kedatangannya mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Ia mendongkak, memperlihatkan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang hampir membuat sahabatnya tertawa. Sekuat tenaga gadis pirang itu menahannya, tak ingin membuat mood Sakura semakin buruk.

"Aku bingung, Ino." Menghempaskan diri di samping Ino-si gadis pirang, Sakura kemudian menunduk sedih.

"Sasuke?" secepat kilat Ino menangkap maksud kalimat sahabatnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

Sakura pun menceritakan masalahnya pada sang sahabat. Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali mengutarakan pendapat dan solusi kepada Sakura. Diakhiri dengan pelukan dari Ino untuk menenangkan sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

.

Mendung di Minggu pagi. Semendung hati gadis Haruno yang sedang dilanda gelisah. Sakura terus menerus mengecek ponselnya, berharap mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Lelaki itu entah kenapa tidak mengirimkan pesan lagi semenjak Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sakura sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri pun bingung dengan perasaannya. Alhasil ia acuhkanlah pesan dari Sasuke itu. Berharap Sasuke mengirim pesan lainnya, tapi yang ada justru lelaki itu menghilang.

Dan sialnya Sakura pun urung untuk mengirim pesan pada lelaki itu lagi.

"Sakura- _chan_ , tolong belikan ini sebentar ya?" Sakura menoleh pada Ibunya yang menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil. Diraihnya kertas itu, ternyata isinya daftar belanjaan bulanan sang Ibu. Sakura berdehem mengiyakan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi ke Supermarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Tidak bawa payung? Di luar mendung loh." ucap sang Ibu mengingatkan anak gadisnya.

"Tidak perlu, _Kaa-san._ Aku tidak akan lama." Sakura memutar knop pintu.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati."

" _Ha'i_ "

Ternyata Sakura salah. Hujan terlanjur mengguyur kota sebelum ia pulang. Ia terjebak di depan supermarket, terpaksa menunggu hujan reda bila tak ingin badannya basah kuyup. Gadis itu mulai kedinginan, dia tidak memakai jaket saat pergi tadi. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia membawa payung seperti yang disarankan sang Ibu. Tapi-ah! Sial!

"Sakura?" suara khas seorang pemuda menyebut namanya. Sontak gadis yang sedang melamun itu menoleh.

"S-sasuke?" suaranya bergetar, terkejut dan kedinginan. Sasuke menghampirinya, ingin melihat Sakura lebih dekat. Melihat betapa tubuh gadis itu menggigil akibat rasa dingin.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membuka jaketnya. Mengacuhkan Sakura yang kini berdetak tak karuan.

"B-belanja?" tentu saja, memang pemuda itu tidak melihat kantong belajaan yang ia pegang dari tadi?

Dan lagi kenapa ia harus bertemu Sasuke saat ini. Dalam keadaan dimana ia hanya memakai pakaian seadanya, biasa. Sungguh memalukan. Dan kenapa juga jantungnya sekarang berdetak tak karuan?

Sasuke berdehem. Lelaki itu mendekati Sakura. Tangannya terulur meraih tangan gadis itu. Dapat ia rasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terlonjak.

"S-sasuke?"

"Kau kedinginan, Sakura."

Sasuke mengambil alih belanjaan Sakura lalu memasangkan jaket miliknya pada tubuh dingin gadis itu. Aroma mint tercium oleh hidung Sakura saat jarak mereka begitu dekat. Membuatnya harus menahan napas.

"A-aku bisa pakai sendiri." Sakura berujar gugup.

"Sakura.."

Sakura meremang mendengar namanya disebut, ia menunduk. Menghindari onyx yang menatapnya lekat. Memaksa Sasuke untuk menangkup wajah gadis itu demi melihat keindahan dari emeraldnya. Mereka bertatapan.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku,"

Mata sekelam malam itu menyorotkan kesedihan.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura memejam beberapa saat, menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Aku bingung,"

Emerald terbuka kembali, "Aku bingung." lirihnya bergetar.

"Kita sudah kenal cukup lama, kita sudah bercerita banyak hal. Tapi kau bilang hanya menganggapku seorang adik. Lalu tiba-tiba.. Kau bertanya tentang p-perasaanku. Aku harus jawab apa, Sasuke?" Sakura mendongkak, berusaha menatap mata kelam khas Uchiha.

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih, kan? Kau hanya menganggapku adikmu, ne?"

Hening menyapa. Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati dengan melihat emerald Sakura. Emerald yang berkaca-kaca, menatapnya penuh makna. Suara hujan tidak bisa mengusik mereka. Dingin yang menusuk kulit juga tidak mereka hiraukan. Karena rasa hangat dari detak jantung telah melingkupi seluruh jiwa. Meski sedikit menyakitkan.

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

Gadis musim semi itu tak bergeming.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak turun, menelusuri bahu, pundak, lengan dan tangan Sakura sebelum menggenggamnya erat. Mengalirkan sengatan listrik tak kasat mata pada hati gadis itu.

"Maaf aku hanya menganggapmu seorang adik. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa posisimu di hidupku lebih dari itu."

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Ia terkejut, karena sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa dan pernyataannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku." ucap Sasuke tegas, tangannya meremas tangan gadis itu.

"S-sasu-"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Tidak, tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang sangat ia inginkan selain pengakuan Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan mata, lidahnya kelu. Lekat mata emerald itu menatap onyx Sasuke, mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi yang ada justru sebuah kejujuran yang terpancar dari onyx sekelam malam lelaki itu. Membuat Sakura melemah. Membuat Sakura yakin bahwa detik itu juga ia sepenuhnya memberikan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menganggukkan kepala. Membuat tangan besar Sasuke tak segan mendekapnya erat. Seketika rasa hangat melingkupi kedua insan itu, membuat mereka terbuai kenyamanan.

.

.

.

 _Sakura terpaku di depan bangunan itu. Memperhatikan beberapa hal yang berubah. Menghirup aroma khas kue dan kopi yang menguar dari sana, mengirimkan memori-memori tentang lelaki itu yang selalu ia jaga di ingatan._

 _Mendongkak, Sakura membaca tulisan yang terpampang indah di atas pintu bangunan itu._

 _ **Welcome to our memory.**_

 _ **Cafe Nan Gor Aek**_

 _Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ia melangkah mendekat._

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan baik. Sangat baik. Bahkan teman-teman mereka menyebut mereka pasangan paling serasi. Seringkali Sakura digoda oleh sahabatnya, Ino. Ditanya oleh teman-temannya bagaimana gadis itu menaklukan hati _senpai_ mereka yang dikenal sebagai si pangeran es yang dijawab senyuman maaf dari Sakura karena ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia sendiripun tidak tahu. Semua berjalan begitu saja.

Sasuke pun tak luput dari godaan teman-temannya. Mengatakan bahwa lelaki sedingin Sasuke bisa leleh oleh putri musim semi. Padahal dulu ia sangat anti terhadap perempuan. Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam.

Sakura berbeda, tentu. Karena itu dia dapat membuat Sasuke jatuh padanya. Berbeda dalam apapun itu, biarlah hanya Sasuke yang mengetahuinya.

Hari Sabtu di belakang sekolah, dengan wajah kaku Sasuke mengajak kekasihnya kencan. Sakura terlonjak bahagia, pasalnya ini kencan pertama mereka setelah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan. Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Minggu pagi, Sakura sangat antusias, ia bahkan meminta Ino untuk mendandaninya. Tentu Ino dengan senang hati membantu sang sahabat. Mendandani Sakura dengan telaten dan memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya.

Rok biru muda di atas lutut, kaos putih dan blazer merah muda. Dipadukan dengan flatshoes senada dengan warna roknya membuat Sakura terlihat manis di mata si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke menatap kagum pada gadisnya, manis sekali.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini." kata pertama yang Sasuke lontarkan saat menjemput gadis itu. Sakura tersipu.

"Kau juga sangat tampan." balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Selalu."

"Ishhh!" Sakura memukul kecil bahu Sasuke. Astaga, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi narsis seperti ini?

Menangkap tangan Sakura di bahunya, Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan itu.

"Ayo!"

.

Taman hiburan, tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi. Mereka memuaskan diri dengan hiburan-hiburan yang ada di sana. Naik roller coaster, masuk rumah hantu, menikmati pemandangan di bianglala, berfoto dengan maskot, makan permen kapas dan banyak hal lainnya.

Matahari semakin terik, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari sana. Di sepanjang jalan, kedua tangan mereka tidak pernah lepas, saling menggenggam. Membuat setiap orang iri melihat kemesraan dua muda-mudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

 _ **Welcome to our memory.**_

 _ **Cafe Nan Gor Aek**_

"Ke sana, yuk?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah cafe sederhana di ujung jalan. Tulisan di depan cafe itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hn"

Lonceng kecil berdenting saat pasangan itu memasuki cafe. Seketika aroma khas kue, cokelat, buah-buahan dan kopi memenuhi indera penciuman mereka. Suasana hangat menyapa kedua insan itu.

Mereka memilih kursi dekat jendela, kemudian memesan makanan.

"Dua Cloud Bread, jus tomat dan strawberry."

Sang waitress menulis pesanan mereka. Kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyerahkan pesanan pada koki.

Setelah waitress itu pergi, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Sakura. Gadis yang sedang melihat suasana cafe lantas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tanganmu dari tadi dingin, apa kau sakit Sakura?"

Sakura berdehem.

Mana mungkin ia sakit? Dia sangat sehat dan benar-benar bahagia. Salahkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan dan badannya yang tiba-tiba mendingin karena gugup.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku kencan." ujar Sakura malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga."

"Benarkah?" sulit dipercaya lelaki setampan Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah berkencan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Sakura tersenyum mengetahui dirinyalah yang pertama bagi lelaki itu.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

Jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Gadis di hadapannya menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan pindah ke Suna."

Terkejut, Sakura membelalakkan mata.

"S-suna?"

"Hn. Aku akan kuliah di sana."

Suna lumayan jauh dari Konoha. Perlu beberapa jam untuk sampai ke sana. Kalau begitu, mereka pasti akan sulit bertemu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura," tangan besar Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung tangan gadis itu. Sakura mendongkak.

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hubungan jarak jauh?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Tidak, Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan seperti itu. Tapi, kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke akan bertemu dengan banyak gadis yang lebih baik darinya, membuat Sakura gelisah.

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi.."

"..Bagaimana kalau ada gadis yang lebih baik dariku?"

Lekat, mata hitam itu menatap Sakura.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sakura percaya, dia percaya. Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu berpaling darinya. Tapi-

"Aku percaya."

" _Aku mencintaimu._ "

.

.

.

 _Ting_

 _Lonceng kecil berdenting saat Sakura membuka pintu cafe. Membuat memori dalam ingatannya berdesakan keluar. Ia memasuki cafe itu. Menguatkan hatinya._

 _Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh cafe. Melihat beberapa perubahan interior di sana-sini. Tapi, suasana di cafe itu masihlah sama. Menghangatkan hati._

 _Sakura melangkah menuju kursi dekat jendela. Tempat ia dan Sasuke duduk dulu. Tempat dimana Sasuke mengatakan kata cinta untuk pertama kali._

.

.

.

Hari yang membuat gadis keturunan Haruno sedih adalah hari keberangkatan Sasuke ke Suna. Tapi ia tak mengharapkan hari itu menjadi hari penuh kekecewaan seperti saat ini. Tidak pernah.

Hari dimana seharusnya Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke saat ia akan pergi. Bukan gadis lain. Hari dimana seharusnya Sakura menangis karena keberangkatannya. Bukan menangis karena dirinya yang melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya, menatap penuh kecewa bayangan Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan dengan gadis lain di depan sana. Kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Rasa nyeri di hatinya membuat kinerja otaknya berhenti. Genangan air di sudut matanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

Barulah saat Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya, menoleh ke arahnya dan ingin menghampirinya, Sakura bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Menjauh dari sana. Menulikan pendengaran dari suara Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya. Menabrak siapapun yang ia lewati, tak peduli arah yang ia tuju, yang terpenting adalah ia pergi dari sana.

Semua gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu.

Terkejut bukan main, Sasuke melihat lelehan air mata di pipi gadis itu. Hatinya teriris.

"Sakura-" nadanya tercekat.

"Lepaskan aku.." lirih gadis itu.

"Aku-"

Sakura menggeleng, tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun. Tak ingin mendengar hal yang lebih menyakitkan. Apalagi kebohongan.

Semua sudah jelas. Sasuke mengkhianatinya. Sasuke menghancurkan hatinya. Lelaki itu..

Bagaimana ia bisa percaya Sasuke tidak akan terpikat oleh gadis lain saat ia di Suna? Bahkan sekarang..

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk bermunculan di kepalanya. Kemungkinan tentang Sasuke yang akan jarang mengirim kabar. Kemungkinan mereka yang akan sulit bertemu. Paling parah kemungkinan Sasuke berpaling darinya.

Gadis itu menyerah.

"S-sasuke, kita sudahi saja." Sakit menyerang hatinya, padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ap-"

"Kau hanya menganggapku seorang adik. Aku tahu Ino yang memberitahu mu tentang perasaanku. Tentang rasa cintaku. Kau kasihan padaku kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ak-"

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Tangan Sasuke melemah, genggamannya longgar. Rasa nyeri di hatinya menjalar mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku.."

Sesuai permintaannya, genggaman Sasuke lepas. Ia membiarkan Sakura pergi dari hadapannya. Mata hitamnya menatap tubuh Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan sorot penuh luka. Ia tak bisa menahan cintanya.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk dengan pikiran yang mengelana jauh ke masa lalu. Matanya menatap sendu kursi di hadapannya. Kursi yang dulu diduduki Sasuke. Melihat bayang-bayang Sasuke remaja yang mengatakan cinta padanya. Ia tersenyum sedih.

 _'Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke.'_

Jika saat itu ia mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Apakah sekarang Sasuke bersamanya? Apakah ia tidak akan sesakit ini?

Sasuke setelah kejadian di hari keberangkatannya terus mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya. Tapi Sakura terus mengabaikannya. Sibuk dengan rasa sakit.

Ego mengalahkan hatinya. Dirinya bahkan tersakiti saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya pada lelaki itu. Menyakiti keduanya.

Sekarang ia mendapatkan karma dari lelaki itu. Hatinya terus meraung menginginkan lelaki itu kembali. Ia terus merasa bersalah. Ia terus menyalahkan egonya. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya.

 _Demi apapun, maafkan aku.._

Sreek

Kursi di depannya digeser oleh seseorang. Sakura mendongkak dan seketika itu juga ia terkejut. Menatap tak percaya seseorang di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Suara ini.. Suara Sasuke, cintanya.

"S-sasuke.." gadis itu tercekat. Sasuke duduk di hadapannya.

Tatapan kerinduan terpancar dari kedua mata berbeda warna itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke intens, melihat perubahan pada diri lelaki dewasa itu. Wajah tampan itu kini semakin tegas. Tubuhnya makin tegap dengan setelan jas dan rambutnya sedikit rapih. Semakin berkharisma.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura menahan air matanya, ia mencoba tersenyum meskipun bibirnya bergetar.

"Maaf.." hanya kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Padahal ia juga ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu juga.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf aku tidak bisa menahanmu saat itu."

Sakura tak bergeming.

"Sakura, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke sendu, kemudian mengangguk. Perlahan tangan besar dan hangat Sasuke meraih tangannya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."_

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura, gadis itu tersedu. Mendengar kalimat yang menggetarkan hatinya membuat air mata tak ingin berhenti keluar. Cepat, Sasuke menghapus air mata itu.

 _"A-aku juga, aku mencintaimu."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hatinya menghangat. Cintanya sudah kembali. Dan takkan ia lepaskan lagi.

Ia takkan membuat kesalahan lagi. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sekarang..

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

"Kau ingin Cloud Bread?"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke adalah kado paling berharga yang diberikan Tuhan. Kali ini ia takkan membiarkannya hilang.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, sahabat!**_

 _ **Padahal ulang tahunnya udah kelewat jauh, tapi ff nya baru selesai sekarang. Dan lagi banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Maafkan saya. T-T**_

 _ **Tapi semoga bisa dinikmati, ya!**_

 _ **Akhir kata,**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
